Arrachtaigh Digiteach Scuad Sonraí: The Irish Digimon Data Squad
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: Aoife O'Connell, an undefeated ultimate fighter, meets Gotsumon, who has escaped from ADSS, a secret government organization set up to defend the human world from invading wild Digimon. After fighting each other, the two quickly become friends, and through a series of events, are inducted into ADSS, where they hope to grow in strength. T JIC. YoshixOC. MarcusxOC.


A creature somewhat resembling a living boulder gasped for breath as it sprinted down a flooded sewage pipe, it's breath coming out in short puffs. Seeing a light at the end of the tunnel, it squeezed its amber eyes shut for a brief moment before pushing itself to go faster, glancing behind to see its friend just behind it.

* * *

_Life is something that happens to you when you're making other plans - Margaret Eillis Miller_

* * *

In a room that looked suspiciously like a computer room in an average school had been merged with a science lab and a government building, alarms began ringing as red lights dyed the green and purple walls and the blue tiled floors scarlet in colour.

"Commander, the area's been completely sealed off," a mouse-haired boy – Rory Morn – called, his green eyes narrowed into focus, his freckled skin pale, a bunny-like creature brown and pink in colour with three horns on the top of its head on the computer beside his. "All sectors have been alerted and the sector security has sealed off the sky area."

"The targets is are renegades," a childish voice stated calmly, the speaker looking like an angel with blonde hair, blue eyes, purple tattoos and eight wings. "We have to catch them before they get out, right Sanford?"

A lithe woman with unruly, hazel hair nodded in agreement and stood up, her shoeless feet on the one carpeted area of floor in the room, "Where are they now?"

"Trying to escape through area B7," another boy – Colm Morn – with cocoa-coloured skin, black hair and large brown eyes announced as a green-and-cream bunny like creature almost identical to the first – save the colours and the fact that this one only had one horn – brought up the information on a small screen installed into 'Sanford's' desk.

"Send Arlene and Naomi," 'Sanford' quickly decided, sitting down again. "Only expertly trained ADSS members can capture a digimon."

* * *

"_Attention all citizens,"_ a voice over a megaphone called as the lights and sirens on a typical black garda car with light blue markings blared. "_A gas leak has been discovered in the vicinity. Authorities are attempting to fix it. Please return to your homes or go somewhere safe immediately. Thank you."_

As the car passed a small river, a white-haired man wearing a sports jacket over a shirt and tie looked up from tying his shoelaces before smirking and walking away.

* * *

Two sixteen-year-old girls walked towards an area of the central park in Killarney which was barricaded by yellow tape and several gardaí.

The first had a long ponytail of brown-red hair with green eyes and a pale, freckled complexion while the second had honey-brown hair left cascading down her shoulders with warm, brown eyes.

The redhead wore a tight-fitting, spaghetti-strap top that was green in colour under a short-sleeved, green and white tube jacket left open. Her green shorts were kept elevated by a thick white belt and her shoes consisted of knee-length white high-heeled boots.

The brunette wore the same t-shirt - only violet in colour - under a long-sleeved violet-and-white jacket that was zipped up to her collarbone. Instead of shorts, she wore violet tracksuit trousers while her boots were ankle-length and flat. Both girls wore blue-and-white earpieces and had a bulge in the pocket of their trousers.

As they moved to go into the barricaded area, two gardaí stopped them, "Sorry, but no one can-"

"Special agents Arlene McCarthy and Naomi O'Connell from ADSS," the redhead stated as she held up a badge.

"Is everyone out?" the brunette – Arlene McCarthy – inquired as one garda glanced over his shoulder nervously.

"No; there's a small hold-up to the south."

Suddenly, a beeping noise sounded from Arlene's pocket, causing the gardaí and the redhead – Naomi O'Connell – to glance at her as she pulled out a rectangular violet-and-white device, "What is it, Mushroomon?"

"There's life signatures about five hundred metres away," a melodious voice replied as Naomi narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Is it Raptor One or Two?"

"Neither," the voice – the anonymous 'Mushroomon' – replied hurriedly. "It's humans!"

Immediately, both agents pushed past the gardaí and jumped over the barricades, ignoring the shouts of shock from onlookers as another voice – this time from Naomi's pocket – called out to them, "Fifteen humans!"

"Got it," Naomi growled in reply, skidding to a halt at the top of a flight of stairs to see fifteen boys ranging from the ages of twelve to nineteen lying sprawled on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Oh my God," Arlene gasped, running towards the man closest to her and checking his pulse before putting a hand to her earpiece. "This is Arlene; we have fifteen victims down needing immediate medical attention."

"Naomi! Arlene!" the voice from Naomi's pocket called again as said redhead pulled out a device similar to Arlene's – only emerald and white in colour. "There's someone else!"

Glancing around a corner, both girls reached an unspoken agreement and began running towards a small area of concrete, seeing two figures.

As they neared, Naomi growled, fists clenching, "It's Raptor One!"

"She's about to fight someone else!" Arlene gasped, eyes wide as she took in the scene before her.

Raptor One – a child-sized humanoid made of rocks with amber eyes – was matching the glare of a girl of fourteen.

The girl had hair of similar colour to Naomi's – if a little more vibrant – and more acid-like eyes, but the duo were almost identical.

The girl wore an open, navy hoodie over a tank top bearing the picture of a blue wolf on it. Around her neck was a simple string tied around a washer painted black in colour with words in blue writing that were impossible to decipher from so far away. Skinny jeans covered her legs and a blue bandana hid most of her hair – which was tied in a low ponytail – from view while on her feet were blue and white sneakers.

"I don't know who you are," the girl snarled, eyes narrowing into a death glare directed at Raptor One, "but you're in my territory right now."

As the boulder growled, the girl's fists clenched, "This is my training ground! One day I'm going to be the best fighter in the world! People everywhere will be saying 'Aoife O'Connell is the best'!"

Sweat-dropping, Arlene raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Is she really trying to fight a digimon?"

"Sure you are," Raptor One growled in sarcastic reply before anyone could reply. "You're all talk and no action, just like every other human!"

"Raptor One can talk?" Naomi's jaw dropped as the voice from her device brought her and Arlene out of their shock.

"Guys, if they fight, the human'll be killed!"

"Keep it up and you'll end up on the ground just like those other idiots!" Aoife yelled.

"So you talked them all to sleep?" Raptor One taunted. "I don't see you doing anything else!"

"Arlene! Naomi!" both girls immediately put their hands to their earpieces as 'Sanford' yelled at them. "What are you waiting for? An invitation? Get her away from Raptor One this instant!"

"We can't let this go any further," came a childlike voice as the connection was cut off and Naomi sighed.

"Sometimes I really hate this job... Hey, you!"

As Aoife glanced up, Arlene ran down the last couple of steps so that they were less than ten metres away from one another, "You can't fight that creature; it's too dangerous!"

"Huh?" Aoife glared at her. "_I'm _the dangerous one here! I don't need you to walk me through it! And come one step closer, and I'll be fighting you too!"

"She's right!" Raptor One agreed. "This is between her and me!"

"What?!" Naomi scowled, stepping forwards so that she was slightly ahead of Arlene. Instantly, Aoife rushed forward, ducked and swept the ADSS' agent's legs from under her before running back so that she was facing Raptor One again. "Fine then; get yourself killed for all I care!"

"Naomi!" Arlene scolded lightly before turning back to Aoife, "This is your last warning!"

"And this is _her_ last warning," Aoife smirked as she glared at Raptor One. "I don't know who or what you are, but you're gonna pay for coming here."

After a moment of glaring at one another, both the redhead and the digimon lunged and hit out at one another, Aoife's small fist hitting near Raptor One's eye while the digimon's rocky hand smashed into an area somewhere near the female's jaw line.

* * *

"Did that actually happen or am I going crazy?" Rory queried, blinking hurriedly as Colm shook his head.

"Raptor One hit her, but she's still standing!"

"What just happened?" the child-like voice gasped as they watched both Raptor One and Aoife fly backwards from the force of both hits.

* * *

Skidding to a halt as they hit the ground, both fighters forced themselves up, Raptor One managing to stand first, "No fair; I wasn't ready! I thought you'd say 'One, two, three, GO!' Like this; one, two, three, GO!"

Seeing the boulder lunge at her, Aoife quickly brought up her knee so that it slammed into the digimon's chin, "Too bad; no using that excuse again!"

However, by that stage, the digimon had already swung its leg and hit her in the stomach, "I don't need to!"

"Fine then!" angry fire burning in her eyes, Aoife lunged forwards again, "Let's do some real fighting!"

* * *

As the duo hit each other time after time again on the screens, the cream-and-green bunny's eyes widened, "She's actually fighting the digimon blow for blow!"

"Who is she?" the pink-and-brown creature inquired as Rory began bringing information on her up on screen.

* * *

As the orange sun sank beneath the mountains surrounding Killarney, both Aoife and Raptor One lay on the ground, gasping for breath, covered in wounds that they had inflicted upon one another.

"You're not bad...for a human," Raptor One condescended as Naomi and Arlene watched the duo open-mouthed.

"You're pretty good too," Aoife smiled slightly as Raptor One held up her hand.

Seeing Aoife gazing at it in confusion, the boulder smiled, "How about we call it a draw?"

"Good idea," Aoife reached up her hand and took the creature's as said boulder smiled warmly.

"My name's Gotsumon."

"Aoife O'Connell," the redhead greeted as both sat up.

"Glad to meet you, boss!" Raptor One – Gotsumon – laughed as Aoife frowned slightly.

"Did you just call me boss?"

"Mm-hm!" Gotsumon nodded, glancing at the sun. "You're the first person who's ever been able to match me in a fight before, so now you're the boss! You just tell me what to do!"

"So I'm your boss now, huh?" Aoife grinned slightly as Naomi and Arlene were brought out of their shock by an almost-muted voice. "Never thought I'd have an employee at fourteen."

"Don't move!" Naomi called, cutting Aoife off as the duo turned to see both her and Arlene holding out the devices. "Labramon, realise!"

In a burst of green data, a white dog with a tail made out of several other tails, long ears, pink-purple markings and three-inch-long claws appeared, teeth bared as Arlene's eyes narrowed, "Mushroomon, realise!"

From the flurry of violet data that followed Arlene's statement, a mushroom-like humanoid with a purple-and-yellow head, warm brown eyes, a cream body, large boots and purple gloves appeared in front of her, causing Aoife to jump up, eyes wide, "What the hell is that thing?!"

"Are you going to come quietly, or are these guys gonna have to step in?" Naomi queried, hands on her hips as Aoife bit her lip worriedly.

"I swear I didn't mean to! I didn't know that water pipe was going to burst!"

"She's talking to Raptor One," Arlene growled, clenching the device tightly as Gotsumon gulped.

"Please don't let them take me back, boss," Gotsumon pleaded, eyes wide, beads of sweat trickling down her rocky forehead. "If they get me, they'll kill me!"

Eyes narrowed angrily, Aoife lunged forwards, pulling Gotsumon onto her back, much to the shock of the ADSS members.

"What are you doing?" Arlene growled slightly. "Put Raptor One down!"

"I've never had an employee before," Aoife smirked stubbornly, "and I'm not about to just hand my only one over to you so you can destroy her!"

"Hey!" Naomi cried in outrage as Aoife began running, Gotsumon still on her back.

"**Fungus** **Cruncher**!" Mushroomon yelled, throwing a handful of mushrooms at Aoife.

"I've got this, boss," Aoife glanced up from shielding her face from the mushrooms – which turned out to be explosive – as Gotsumon raised her arms, summoning a dozen rocks, which she hurled at the two creatures, "**Rock Fist**!"

As the rocks neared, Labramon ran forward, eyes narrowed with determination, "**RetrieverG!"** Immediately, a high-pitched sound was released from her throat that shot small beams of pink energy at the boulders, instantly destroying them, although creating a wall of smoke.

Looking up as her coughing and the wall of smoke subsided, Arlene groaned, seeing the area in front of them empty, "They're gone..."

* * *

"That was an epic escape, boss!" Gotsumon grinned widely as Aoife leaned against a safety bar belonging to the Killarney train station which had been closed for repairs to the rails; fortunately, the construction workers had gone home for the night.

"Thanks, Gotsumon, but there's something I don't understand yet," Aoife murmured before glaring at the boulder. "Who the hell we're running away from, what you are or where you came from!"

"I don't really know," Gotsumon shrugged indifferently. "I guess I come from the institution."

"The what?"

"Please don't let them take me back there, boss," Gotsumon carefully avoided the question.

Sighing, Aoife stood up, hands in her pockets, "I don't know what I'm getting myself into or what kind of trouble you're in, but I guess I'll help you out."

"Thank you so much!" Gotsumon cheered. "I promise that the only thing I'll ever ask for is food!"

"You can't be hungry already," Aoife groaned. "Even _I'm _not hungry, and that's saying something!"

"But I'm younger than you, and I'm growing and I need food!" Gotsumon whined as Aoife glanced nervously behind her.

"Shut up!"

"But I didn't eat since an hour before we fought! So long ago!" Gotsumon whimpered, staggering sideways before opening her mouth and moving towards Aoife, who growled and pounded her fist into the boulder's head.

"Hey!" Aoife yelled angrily as Gotsumon clutched her head in pain. "Why'd you try to eat me?!"

"Sorry, boss!" Gotsumon whimpered. "But I'm hungry!"

"Alright," the redhead smiled with a sigh. "I'll find you something to eat, but no more trying to eat me, okay? Stay here, and don't let anyone hear or see you."

"Got it!" Gotsumon grinned at the thought of food. "I'll wait here!"

* * *

_I hope Gotsumon eats this stuff, _Aoife sighed as she placed a shopping basket loaded with any ready-to-eat food she could find. _If she doesn't, I'm wasting my pocket money._

"Add this too, please," a voice called as a hand placed a bag of jellybeans into the basket and Aoife looked up to see Arlene and Naomi smiling at her – or smirking in Naomi's case.

"That's okay with you, isn't it," Naomi glanced up at her, her eyes alight with amusement, "Aoife O'Connell?"

* * *

"I love jellybeans," Naomi grinned, her mouth already playing host to three of the aforementioned sweets as she held the back out to Arlene – who declined the offer. "They remind me of being a little kid again."

"You guys owe me two euro," Aoife growled as Naomi shrugged, placing the bag of jellybeans into a green bag slung over her shoulder.

"I'll pay you back if you tell us where Raptor One is."

"What are you talking about?" Aoife scowled in confusion. "Even if I knew who this Raptor One guy was, why would I tell you?"

"I see; sorry about this," Naomi sighed, not looking sorry at all, "but you'll have to come with us for witness interrogation, Ms. O'Connell."

"How do you know my name anyway?" the redhead queried, gripping the washer around her neck as Arlene raised an eyebrow.

"Considering that you yelled it at Raptor One twice earlier on," she smirked slightly, "it wasn't that hard to figure out. But we know everything about you."

"Aoife Catherine Mary Gubnoit O'Connell," Naomi began as Aoife's eyes widened, "born July thirty-first in Dublin nineteen ninety nine. Blood type; AB+. You attend Pobalscoil Inbhear Scéine and are in second year. Your father disappeared without a trace almost twelve years ago and you now live with your mother Helen and little sister Niamh – who looks up to you although you generally act like an idiotic jerk. Sound familiar?"

"Who... are you?" Aoife gaped in shock.

"Special agents Naomi O'Connell and Arlene McCarthy," Arlene explained, pulling out a badge. "We're with the Arrachtaigh Digiteach Scuad Sonraí."

"Wait, Naomi O'Connell?" Aoife turned to glare at Naomi. "You're my cousin!"

"I don't let minor family ties get in the way of my job," Naomi shrugged as Arlene continued.

"Our job is to control creatures known as digimon who come here from the digital world. We need to protect the general public from them."

"Great story," Aoife feigned a yawn. "But what's any of that got to do with me?"

"We need to get the digimon you're hiding," Naomi growled. "Do you know what kind of panic it would cause if the public knew about digimon? So just save us all the trouble and tell us where she is."

"Maybe she decided the digital world was nicer than here and went back," Aoife deadpanned.

"Or maybe you're hiding her from us!" Arlene glanced at the bag in Aoife's hand. "Oh, and digimon don't eat any of this stuff; they only eat food made especially for digimon."

"Just tell me what shop sells it and I'll leave you alone," Aoife growled lowly as Naomi rolled her eyes.

"The only place you can get it is at our headquarters. If you don't return Raptor One to us, she'll starve to death!"

"Fine," Aoife clutched the washer even more tightly as she sighed. "Just show me where you work so I can get the food."

Gazing at the redhead for a moment, Arlene nodded, a soft smile on her face, "Thank you."

* * *

"Whoa," Aoife breathed as the trio stepped into the government room and Arlene and Naomi walked towards a large desk, behind which stood a childlike-blonde figure wearing a toga with purple tattoos spiralling down his arm, blue eyes, a golden power band and multiple wings sprouting from his back with an ordinary brunette wearing a black cardigan and a floral print skirt.

"McCarthy and O'Connell reporting back," Arlene stated, giving a small salute as the brunette nodded and turned to Aoife.

"So you're Aoife O'Connell," the brunette nodded again as Aoife responded to the name. "My name is Commander Lisa Sanford. The ADSS team welcomes you."

Glancing around the room, Aoife nodded as the blonde frowned thoughtfully, "Interesting... this is definitely the girl who fought Raptor One? Nothing about her indicates that she's able to fight at that level."

"What's with the freaky angel?" Aoife smirked as the blonde scowled at the insult while Sanford chuckled slightly.

"This is Lucemon, my digimon partner."

"Each human member of ADSS is teamed up with a digimon," Arlene explained as Mushroomon and Labramon walked towards her and Naomi. "Mine is Mushroomon, Naomi's is Labramon, I don't know where Cormac or Lydia are, but their partners are Patamon and Renamon, Rory at the computer over there's is Lopmon and Colm at the coffee machine's is Terriermon."

"It's not an addiction if you know you like it!" Colm called as he carried two cups of coffee to a computer and handed one to Terriermon.

"Humans and tamed digimon partners work together to handle digimon crimes," Naomi explained as a woman wearing a long red dress, a black cape and a pointed red hat placed a tray bearing four cups of tea on the desk.

"Thanks, Witchmon," Sanford smiled, taking a cup of tea as the woman – Witchmon – nodded.

"Stop wasting everyone's time, say what you need to and let me get out of here!" Aoife yelled angrily as Sanford took a sip of tea. "There's someone waiting for me!"

"Calm down," Sanford ordered, placing the tea on the desk again. "Whether Raptor One is saved or not depends on you. We are currently in the midst of an unprecedented crisis. The wall between the human world and the digital world is starting to collapse. The reason is unknown, but digimon are appearing more frequently in the human world than ever before."

"Our primary objective is to maintain harmony between the human world and the digital world, therefore renegades like Raptor One must be kept under control," Lucemon explained.

"Why are you calling her a renegade?" Aoife scowled as she took a sip of tea.

"Because Raptor One has already entered the human world and made contact with humans," Lucemon shrugged, "so she can no longer be allowed to go free."

"Please cooperate," Sanford stated, as though she had no doubt that Aoife would do so. "The future relationship between humans and digimon relies on you returning Raptor One to us."

"Sorry," Aoife growled, her grip on the mug she was holding tightening, "but I'm not interested."

"Why not?" Sanford was trying to keep the angry growl out of her voice, but obviously, Aoife didn't notice.

"Why not?" Aoife slammed the mug onto the desk, "Because I don't owe you guys anything! I don't know whether the future really does depend on me, but I do know that Gotsumon depends on me and no one has bothered to mention a single thing about what she needs! Have you even thought about why she came to our world in the first place? Maybe things were too bad for her to stay in the digital world! And even if they weren't, I need to hear more before turning her over! And if she causes any trouble, I'll claim full responsibility for her actions _if _you give me some food for her."

For a moment, the room was silent. The red lights flashed across the walls and alarms began wailing as Colm glanced up from his coffee, "Commander, digimon have been detected in area D59; McDonalds is being attacked by an unknown creature."

"That could be Raptor One," Arlene mused as Aoife glared at her.

"But you said digimon only eat special food! So why would Gotsumon attack McDonalds if she wouldn't eat the food?"

"The smell of food," Arlene explained quickly, glancing over her shoulder at Aoife. "You didn't give her anything to eat, did you?"

As Aoife lowered her head slightly, Lucemon glared at her, "Do you now see how hiding him has created a security breach for all of us?"

Growling, Aoife whipped around and sprinted out of the room as Sanford glanced at the two girls, "Go after her."

As Arlene and Naomi ran after her, Sanford turned to the four at the computers, "Seal off the area and assess damage control! Emergency mode level five."

"On it," Lopmon called in reply.

* * *

"She's gone," Aoife murmured softly as she gazed at the empty platform in front of her. "But... she told me she'd stay here... Gotsumon!"

"So this is where you've been hiding Raptor One," Naomi observed as she and Arlene walked up behind Aoife. "Not much good; Rory's confirming that it was definitely her who attacked McDonalds."

"Shut up!" Aoife yelled angrily before glaring at the ground. "It's my fault... I should've stayed to make sure nothing happened to her..."

Suddenly, an explosion shook the station as flaming debris sailed over the metal gate.

"Arlene!" Mushroomon cried as said brunette placed a hand on her earpiece. "The digimon's in area 205!"

"Thanks," Arlene murmured before glancing up at Aoife. "Just wait here; it's danger-hey!"

Cutting herself off as Aoife ran towards the exit, both ADSS agents ran after her only to stop as she shoved the doors closed and sealed them by grabbing a metal pole and shoving it through the handles.

* * *

Aoife growled as she skidded to a halt, shielding her face from a wave of heat before glaring at the flames, "Gotsumon, what are you doing? Gotsumon!"

"Boss!" Gotsumon's voice called from further down the street as Aoife turned to see the boulder stumbling towards her, a bin on her head. "Boss, where are you? Keep talking so I can find you!"

Running towards the digimon, Aoife pulled the bin off her head before glaring at her, "Why'd you attack McDonalds?"

"I didn't attack anything other than a bird, and it got away!" Gotsumon pouted. "But McDonalds sounds good! Does it have food?"

Turning to the explosion, Aoife frowned in confusion, "Then what's that?!"

* * *

"Hurry!" Mushroomon and Labramon both urged as Arlene and Naomi struggled to climb over the metal fence surrounding the station. "The digimon signal is just in front of you!"

Looking up, Arlene's eyes widened in shock-horror, "That's not Raptor One!"

* * *

A large, white chicken head with beady eyes and two large wings surrounded by red feathers emerged from the smoke as Colm tried to bring up information on it, "Data signature... it's Kokatorimon! A Champion Level bird digimon."

"So that's what attacked McDonalds," Sanford growled slightly. "We have to stop him!"

* * *

"Hey, boss," Gotsumon stepped forwards as Kokatorimon kicked a car towards the train station, "what is that thing?"

"I don't know," the redhead's eyes narrowed dangerously, "but I do know that because of it, those ADSS guys accused you of something you didn't do." Eyes narrowing even further, Aoife began sprinting towards the creature, "Let's go, Gotsumon."

As Aoife leapt up and began using Kokatorimon's feathers to climb onto its back, Gotsumon growled and raised one arm, "**Rock Fist**!"

Although the attack missed, it moved Kokatorimon's attention from Aoife to Gotsumon as it shot a beam of green energy at the rock digimon, who hit the ground to avoid it only to stand up again and continue to shoot rocks at the bird digimon, "**Rock Fist**!** Rock Fist**!"

* * *

"Why is Raptor One attacking Kokatorimon?" Sanford frowned in confusion as Lucemon shook his head.

"She hasn't been trained! I don't understand why she's fighting alongside a human!"

* * *

Growling, Aoife gripped the feathers even tighter and hoisted herself onto Kokatorimon's back as the bird's foot moved over Gotsumon.

"Gotsumon!" she shrieked, sighing in relief as the boulder began pushing the foot away again.

"I could use a hand, boss!"

"How about I give this guy a couple of fists!" Aoife laughed as she clenched her fists and Gotsumon clenched her teeth, struggling to push the larger digimon off.

"Don't be crazy, Aoife! Get off of it!" Naomi cried as Gotsumon managed to throw the bird off and the redhead finally saw the agents of ADSS in the train station, trapped by the car that Kokatorimon had kicked. "That thing will kill you!"

"You forgot to say what_ I'll_ do to _it_!" Aoife yelled in reply as she began punching Kokatorimon and it glared at her over its shoulder. Smirking, Aoife continued to punch, "Besides the ultimate fighter is always willing to make the ultimate sacrifice!"

"Get it, boss!" Gotsumon cheered before gulping as Kokatorimon's feathers began glowing.

Whipping around, Aoife's eyes widened in horror as Kokatorimon shot a beam of energy at Gotsumon, who shrieked in pain before limply hitting the ground.

"Gotsumon!" Aoife cried as she leapt off Kokatorimon and ran towards her fallen partner. "Gotsumon...wake up!" Gently placing a hand on her partner's head, Aoife shook her slightly, "Gotsumon!"

* * *

"Raptor One... is silent," Terriermon murmured, ears drooping.

* * *

As rain splattered the ground, Aoife allowed tears to slowly trickle down her face as she bit back a sob, "Gotsumon..."

Fists clenching as anger for her fallen partner fuelled her, Aoife slowly stood up and glared lethally at Kokatorimon, "It's... it's fighting time!"

The bird crowed in shock before shooting a beam of energy at Aoife, who dodged around it, face twisted with rage as she leapt up, drew back her fist and punched the digimon in the jaw.

As a wave of navy data spread from her fist, Aoife gasped in shock before dropping to the ground, glancing said hand which was now engulfed in said data.

"Hey!" Aoife whipped around to see a man with white hair wearing a sports jacket over a shirt and tie holding a navy-and-white device identical to Naomi and Arlene's before he threw it at her, "Catch!"

"And this is...?" Aoife frowned as she stared at the blank screen.

"A digivice," the man explained. "Use it in combination with your DNA, which is apparently triggered by your fist. By mastering this technique, your digimon can digivolve."

"Who are you?" Aoife growled; she wasn't in the mood for people telling her what to do... not that she ever was, but that time was a_ really _bad time. "What are you talking about?"

"Pay attention!" the man retorted, snapping his fingers loudly. "Use your heart and your fist to wake Gotsumon!"

Anger growing as she glared at the crowing Kokatorimon before glancing at her fallen partner, Aoife clenched her fist, growling angrily as the navy data surrounded it again.

Holding the device above her head as the word 'EVOLUTION' appeared on the screen, Aoife paused for a moment before closing her eyes as though in a trance and moving her arms in a windmill-like fashion so that her empty hand came out above her body. Moving her hands in the windmill-formation again, Aoife slammed her data-engulfed hand diagonally into her digivice, checking the screen – which had gone white with power – for a brief moment before pushing it away from her body (for a realistic image of what she's doing, check up Koichi Kimura's spirit evolution sequence on YouTube), "DNA... Charge!"

* * *

"Gotsumon's DNA Charge just hit its limit!" Rory called as Colm nodded in agreement.

"She's about to digivolve!"

"That shouldn't be possible!" Sanford frowned and leaned closer to the screen.

* * *

"Gotsumon digivolve to..." the rock digimon's body began changing, gleaming a vibrant white before turning clear and smooth. Her eyes turned an icy blue and she grew about five inches so that she was almost as tall as Aoife. Punching the air, she laughed slightly, "Icemon!"

"Whoa," Aoife gasped, eyes wide, "she's... kinda transformed..."

Seeing Kokatorimon's feathers glowing as it prepared to shoot a beam of energy at them, Aoife gulped and glanced at Icemon – who stood watching the attack coming.

Coughing slightly due to smoke as the attack hit, Aoife glanced up to see Icemon's hands raised and glowing, "**Ice** **Bomb**!"

A large iceberg-sized block of ice appeared in the air and began falling towards Icemon, but the digimon pushed her hands out towards Kokatorimon, so just as the attack was about to hit her, it changed direction and shot towards the bird, who let out a shriek of shock before being crushed by the iceberg and turning into a grey-and-white striped egg.

"Next time, don't mess with O'Connell employees!" Aoife laughed before turning to see that Icemon had turned back to Gotsumon.

"Eh, boss?" she clutched her stomach out of hunger. "I'm hungry..."

"Like you're ever full," Aoife laughed in disbelief before her expression became serious. "I'm just glad that you're safe."

"Thanks," Gotsumon grinned widely, a small blush on her cheeks.

* * *

"Kokatorimon turned back into a digi-egg," Lopmon reported as Sanford sighed.

"Get Arlene and Naomi back here right now."

"What do you think, Lisa?" Lucemon inquired, deciding to expand his query when his partner gave no response. "About the girl?"

"I think that anyone who can tame a digimon, unlike her DNA and then enable her to digivolve is someone I want on my team."

* * *

"They actually did it," Naomi shook her head in disbelief as she picked up Kokatorimon's digi-egg.

"Come on, boss! I need _food_!" Gotsumon whined as Aoife chuckled.

"Okay, I'll get you some food! How does pizza sound?"

"With extra cheese?" Gotsumon pleaded.

Not hearing her partner, Aoife glanced at the area she had seen the white-haired man in, the rising sun bathing it in light, _Who was that guy...?_

"Earth to boss!" Gotsumon called as Aoife grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Whatever you want!"

"Yes!" Gotsumon cheered as she turned around only to be stopped by Arlene.

"One moment," narrowing her eyes, Arlene glared at Gotsumon. "It mightn't have been Gotsumon who attacked McDonalds, but she injured fifteen men yesterday. She's still a danger to humans. We still have to take her back to ADSS."

"Not exactly," Aoife grinned sheepishly as Arlene raised an eyebrow at her. "You see, it was actually _me _who got into a fight with them. They were acting like they could beat anyone, and that no girl could ever be an ultimate fighter so they started to 'invade' my training ground. I fought them for the area and I don't think they'll be calling girls – and I quote – 'weak little Barbies who's only purpose in life is to cook dinner, have kids and brush hair' anymore."

"They'd have to bring a lot more than fifteen guys to take you down, boss!"

"Yes they would!" Aoife agreed, rubbing the back of her head as Naomi massaged her temples.

Fists clenching, the latter of the redheads glared at her cousin, "We should arrest you guys right now!"

Gulping, Aoife turned and began sprinting away from the duo, "Run for it, Gotsumon!"

"Wait for me, boss!"

* * *

"Harry, are you up there?" a voice called as an olive-skinned boy glanced worriedly towards his door, his deep, brown eyes wide, his ponytail of brown, curly hair flying over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just... getting a book I need to return to the library!" the boy called back hurriedly, sighing with relief as he heard footsteps walking away from his bedroom door.

Glancing towards the miniature lion that was prowling around his room, red-and-purple fur gleaming in the sunlight, the boy sighed. He didn't think that he'd be able to say that the creature was the book, gullible as his mother was.

Raising a brown-and-white device to a viewing angle, the boy frowned in confusion before glancing at the creature again, "Elecmon, wasn't it?"

"Yep!" the creature replied happily as the brown-eyed boy nodded warily.

"Why did you say you had to hide again?"

"I didn't," Elecmon sighed before jumping onto the room's double bed, "but I guess I've got nothing better to do. You might want to sit down; it's a long story."

* * *

Well it was Monday when I started and it is now Saturday. In fairness, I do have an excuse. A little thing called _life _got in the way of my writing. Oh well.

Please review!


End file.
